


Ancient Aliens

by Tortellini



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Absent Parents, Alien Character(s), Alien Cultural Differences, Alien Culture, Alien/Human Relationships, Aliens, Bad Jokes, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Epic Friendship, Family, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Galra Keith (Voltron), Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Inspired by Art, Inspired by Fanart, Jokes, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Meeting the Parents, Mother-Son Relationship, Parent-Child Relationship, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Romantic Friendship, Swearing, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-27 23:26:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15035642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: How old is Krolia? Actually. That's a pretty good question, come to think of it.Oneshot/drabble





	Ancient Aliens

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [this comic](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/391469) by kevinkevinson. 



Krolia had come and met the gang.

And Keith was happy to be back, and he was especially happy to see one of his friends the most. That would just happen to be Lance. But knowing them things wouldn't go perfect without some petty fights... That wasn't what was happening right now though. Actually, Keith had thought of something different.

"...wait." he stared at his mom. "You joined the Blades of Marmora when?"

She just sort of sighed. It was a good question.

"And then you came to earth..." his eyes widened. "How old are you?"

"Do you know what emojis are?" Lance piped up before she even had the chance to answer.

"I know how to use this emoji," she deadpanned, turning and giving him the finger.

"Mom!" Keith blurted, mortified. But Lance was grinning.

"Your mom is awesome."


End file.
